1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door alerts and more particularly pertains to a new door mounted audio reminder for reminding a person exiting a building to possess a key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door alerts is known in the prior art. More specifically, door alerts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,100,581; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,120; U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,029; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,520; U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,325; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 260,741.
In these respects, the door mounted audio reminder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reminding a person exiting a building to possess a key.